


Lifetime of Us (#14 Time)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M, numb3rs100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is absent from the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime of Us (#14 Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mustangcandi on the day of her birth.

David slid behind Charlie pulling him close. The sound of the party filtered through from inside. Charlie leaned into David’s chest and swayed slightly to the music.

David looked around expecting fireflies. It was the perfect night for it. For a moment David forgot he wasn’t on the east coast.

“It’s your party you know?” he whispered in Charlie’s ear.

“I had hoped it would just be us.”

“There will be plenty of time for us. A lifetime of us.” Charlie turned in David’s arms laying his head on David’s shoulder. David held Charlie close and swayed to the music.


End file.
